


First a Trainer, but then a Detective

by YinPhoenix326



Category: Endeavour (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Pokemon Anime - Freeform, Pokemon Video Games, Some Pokemon Technology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinPhoenix326/pseuds/YinPhoenix326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Constable Endeavour Morse is probably the biggest mystery at Cowley Police Station. At least to his fellow police officers. He is an officer who prefers to keep quiet and not to have a Pokemon Battle when challenged. Many wonder about him, including his higher-ups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my first Endeavour and Pokemon fanfic and my first crossover story. I hope all will enjoy it.
> 
> Also, I do not own Endeavour or Pokemon or their characters.
> 
> This will be using ideas from the Pokemon Games, Anime, and some of my own ideas.
> 
> Most of the information comes from these two sites:
> 
> http://pokemondb.net/pokedex/national
> 
> and
> 
> http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Main_Page

# First a Trainer, but then a Detective

Cowley Police Station was always noisy during the day with all the sounds rattling through the building. Besides the sounds of talking and typing, a lot of noise comes from the Pokemon that the officers had out. Thankfully, none of them were too big or no one would be able to move through the station.

Only two people did not have any of their Pokemon out. One was DI Fred Thursday whose reason was not to add to the noise and the other was DC Endeavour Morse, but no one knew his reason.

After his first two weeks since his transfer to Cowley Station, no one really bothered Morse anymore. At first, everyone wanted to battle him, but he never accepted their challenges. Soon every officer left him alone. Well, most of them.

DS Peter Jakes always seemed to bother Morse, trying to get him to accept a Pokemon Battle, but had no success.

PC Jim Strange was another officer who did not leave Morse alone, but he was friendlier. He did challenge Morse at first, but after he rejected his challenge, he did not ask again. Beside DI Thursday, he was the only one who was friendly around Morse.

DI Fred Thursday had never challenged Morse to a Pokemon Battle since he met him. He did not know why, but he never bothered the Constable about it. In his mind, Thursday believed that if Morse wanted to battle, he could ask someone himself, but he does hope that someday soon he could battle Morse. He was curious about Morse’s Pokemon and their strength.

Typing away at his desk, Morse was finishing a car theft report when Jakes walked right up to him, his Sneasel at his side. He started to bother Morse, wanting to battle him. Morse rejected him and then ignored him, but Jakes was not letting up. As this was happening, most of the other officers in the office area were watching them. 

When Strange came into the office with his Heracross, he saw what was happening and went right up to Jakes.

“Leave him alone, Jakes. If Morse doesn’t want to battle, he doesn’t have to,” said Strange.

“Stay out of this, Strange,” barked Jakes.

“I won’t. It has become an annoyance whenever you bother Morse, wanting to battle him,” told Strange. Everyone was watching them, including Morse.

“How about you shut your mouth or I’ll beat you,” said Jakes. At this, Jakes’s Sneasel stepped forward. He seemed like he wanted to fight. 

“Sneasel sneasel.”

Heracross stepped in front of Sneasel.

“Hera hera heracross.”

Strange looked at his Heracross and then back at Jakes. He answered, “Yeah, I’ll battle you.”

“Fine. I’ll meet you at the Battle Yard in ten minutes,” said Jakes and with that, he and Sneasel left.

Strange watched him leave.

“You didn’t have to do that,” said Morse.

Looking at Morse, Strange said, “Don’t worry about it, matey. Someone has to shut him up.”

“Do you think you’ll win? Jakes may be full of hot air, but he’s not a bad Trainer,” stated Morse.

“I won’t know until I try,” said Strange.

A few minutes later, Strange and Jakes were standing in the Battle Yard. It was just a large standard Pokemon Battle field. Nothing special.

Strange chose his Heracross and Jakes sent out his Sneasel. Unfortunately for Strange and Heracross, the battle was over in less than ten minutes with Jakes and Sneasel as the victors.

“Next time, stay out of things that don’t involve you,” said Jakes with a large cocky smirk on his face. He returned Sneasel to his Poke Ball and left.

Strange was on his knees next to his defeated Heracross with a miserable look on his face.

Morse had watched the whole battle from a distance. He was not sure what to do. Before he could decide, a voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“Are you not going to comfort your friend?”

Morse turned to see Thursday walking up to him.

“Sir?” questioned Morse.

“Strange stood up for you and battled Jakes so he would leave you alone. Not many people would do that,” said Thursday.

“But I didn’t ask him to,” told Morse.

“That makes him an even better friend,” said Thursday and he left.

Morse watched Thursday leave before turning back to Strange, who had returned Heracross back into his Poke Ball.

“Friend,” Morse whispered to himself. He started to walk up to Strange, who had just stood up.

Once Morse was in front of him, Strange turned to face him and said, “Sorry, matey. Thought I could beat him. I didn’t even stand a chance. Maybe I should have chosen a different Pokemon.”

Shaking his head, Morse said, “Heracross was an excellent choice.”

Strange raised an eyebrow at him.

Morse explained, “Heracross is a Bug and Fighting type, which is very effective against a Dark type like Sneasel. Yes, Sneasel is also an Ice type, but Jakes’s Sneasel only has one ice attack. Also, Sneasel has a very weak Physical Defense and Special Defense. You just need to get a good few hits and you and Heracross would win.”

Strange looked surprise and said, “You know a lot, matey.”

Morse shrugged and looked away as he said, “If you like, I can help you. I can even help teach Heracross a very useful move.” He glanced at Strange.

Even more surprised, Strange said, “Really, matey? You would help me?”

Nodding his head, Morse said, “I will, but you can’t tell anyone. I don’t want everyone coming to me for help.”

“I understand,” said Strange.

“Good.”

“Since Sundays are our free days, we can meet then,” suggested Strange.

Morse nodded as he took out a pad and pen, writing something down. Ripping the page out, he handed it to Strange as he said, “This is my address and home number. Call me when you are on your way.”

Taking the paper, Strange wondered, “How long do you think it will take for Heracross to beat Jakes’s Sneasel?”

“I can’t say. It all depends on you and Heracross.” With that, he left.

About two months had passed and in that time, Strange would go train with Morse. After that time, Morse had told Strange that he was ready.

“You want a rematch?” questioned Jakes, raising an eyebrow. Strange was standing in front of Jakes’s desk.

“Yes,” answered Strange.

From his desk, Morse watched from the corner of his eye.

Sighing with a smile, Jakes stood up from his desk and said, “Sure, why not. I could use an easy win.”

The two of them headed to the Battle Yard. Morse soon followed.

At the Battle Yard, Strange and Jakes stood on opposite of the battlefield with another officer standing as referee.

“This will be an one-on-one Pokemon Battle. Each Trainer will only be allowed to use one Pokemon each. The winner will be decided when either Pokemon are unable to battle,” informed the ref, who then said, “Choose your Pokemon.”

“Lets go, Sneasel,” called out Jakes, throwing a Poke Ball, which released Sneasel.

“Sneasel sneasel,” said Sneasel, ready for battle.

Strange gave Morse a quick glance before throwing a Poke Ball, shouting, “Go, Heracross.”

“Heracross.” 

Heracross was also ready.

The referee looked at the two Pokemon before saying, “Begin.”

Before Jakes could open his mouth, Strange quickly ordered, “Heracross, use Aerial Ace.”

Heracross opened his wings and with a burst of speed, he flew at Sneasel and struck the dark weasel with a slashing motion. This sent Sneasel flying across the battlefield.

Once Sneasel came to a stop, Jakes commanded, “Sneasel, get up and use Icy Wind.”

Sneasel quickly got onto his feet before shooting out a strong wind that contained sparkling blue snow from his mouth at Heracross.

“Heracross, dodge it and get close to Sneasel,” ordered Strange.

Dodging the Icy Wind whenever it got close, Heracross quickly flew at Sneasel. As Heracross flew closer to Sneasel, Strange shouted, "Now Heracross, use Chip Away.” With that, Heracross’s hands and wrists began to shine white.

When Heracross was close enough to Sneasel and had found an opening, he struck Sneasel, pushing him back.

Grinding his teeth, Jakes quickly said, “Sneasel, use Feint Attack.”

Getting back onto his feet again, Sneasel swiftly moved, suddenly appeared in front of Heracross and struck him hard.

Heracross was pushed back, but was able to stay on his feet.

“Now attack with Metal Claw,” commanded Jakes. 

Sneasel’s claws glowed silver and he charged at Heracross.

“Heracross, strike back with Brick Break,” ordered Strange.

With glowing white hands, Heracross blocked Sneasel’s attacks and when he got the chance, he struck Sneasel.

“Sneasel, get some distance from Heracross,” shouted Jakes.

Sneasel automatically backed off and made some distance between them. He was badly injured and breathing harshly.

Heracross was barely hurt and slightly panting.

Jakes growled and ordered, “Sneasel, Icy Wind.”

Sneasel shot out another icy breeze.

“Dodge,” called out Strange. Heracross quickly moved away from the attack.

“Lets finish this. Heracross, Stone Edge,” commanded Strange. This shocked everyone.

Three or two blue rings surround Heracross's body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones that circle around his body. Heracross’s eyes then glow green and he fires the stones at Sneasel. 

Contact was made and Sneasel took the full blast. A small smoke cloud formed around Sneasel.

When it cleared. Sneasel was out cold.

“Sneasel is unable to battle. Heracross and Strange are the victors,” announced the ref.

The crowd that had formed as the battle went on started to cheer.

“Strange completed overpowered Jakes.”

“I can’t believe Jakes lost so badly.” 

Chatter filled the Battle Yard.

Morse was heading away from the Battle Yard when he passed Thursday.

“You helped him,” stated Thursday.

Stopping, Morse turned to face Thursday. He looked down at his shoes and said, “I didn’t do much. Strange and Heracross did all the work.”

A small grin appeared on Thursday’s face as he said, “But you still helped him not matter how small it was.”

Morse looked back at Thursday, but before he could say anything, they were interrupted by Strange.

“There you are, Morse. I was looking for you,” said Strange. He then saw Thursday and looked a little nervous 

“Sir?”

“Don’t worry. He knows,” told Morse.

Strange signed in relief and said, “Sorry, sir. I promised Morse I wouldn’t tell anyone about him helping me.”

“Its all right, Strange. I understand,” said Thursday.

Looking from Thursday to Morse, Strange said, “I want to thank you again for all your help. I wouldn’t have beaten Jakes if it wasn’t for you.”

“You don’t have to thank me. You and Heracross did all the work,” said Morse.

“Not true. I wouldn’t have been able to win without you,” said Strange. He then asked, “I was wondering if we can continue training together? I’ve learned a lot from you and I want to learn more.”

He quickly then said, “We don’t have to meet every Sunday. We can train every so often.”

Surprised, Morse looked from Strange to Thursday and then back to Strange. He took a minute before saying, “I guess it would be all right. We can schedule what Sundays we can train or not.”

Strange smiled at Morse and said, “Thanks, matey. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

He then said, “I need to go. Have work to do.” He left.

Morse watched him go and then turned to look back at Thursday.

“That was kind of you, Morse,” said Thursday.

“He’s all right. Fast learner. Probably won’t need to train with me for long,” said Morse.

“Even if that’s true, I can bet that Strange would still train with you,” said Thursday. Morse shrugged and the two of them headed back to the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading. Hope you have a wonderful day/night. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Endeavour Morse is probably the biggest mystery at Cowley Police Station. At least he is to his fellow police officers. He is an officer who prefers to keep quiet and not to have a Pokemon Battle when challenged. Many wonder about him, including his higher-ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!!!! I hope you have been enjoying this fic. Thank you for reading it. Hope all is well. Here is the next chapter.
> 
> Also, I do not own Endeavour or Pokemon or their characters.  
> This will be using ideas from the Pokemon Games, Anime, and some of my own ideas.  
> Most of the information comes from these two sites:  
> http://pokemondb.net/pokedex/national  
> and  
> http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Main_Page

# First a Trainer, but then a Detective

“Now Thursday, I see no reason why Morse doesn’t battle. I believe it would be for the best,” said PCS Reginald Bright.

Sitting in Bright’s office, both he and Thursday were discussing about Morse and his decision not to battle other officers when challenged.

“Sir, its Morse’s choice if he wants to battle or not battle another office,” said Thursday. 

“Not exactly true. I can order him to battle,” explained Bright. 

“Sir, that wouldn’t be right,” told Thursday.

“See here, Thursday. It would be good for everyone if Morse battled. How can any officer trust him if they don’t know the strength of him and his Pokemon? With battling, the others can witness this. They can see his strengths and weaknesses. I am surprised that he never had to battle since joining the Police,” said Bright as he petted his Herdier, who was on his, behind his ear.

He continued to say, “I want to witness Morse in a battle. Sergeant Jakes has volunteered to be Morse’s opponent. It will happen by the end of the week.”

Thursday stood up and sighed. 

“Yes, sir. I’ll go and inform Morse,” said Thursday and with that, he walked out of Bright’s office.

Heading to his office, Thursday thought about what to say to Morse. He always seemed adamant about not wanting to battle, though he wondered why.

Before entering his office, Thursday called for Morse to come with him.

In his office, Thursday took a seat behind his desk as Morse stood in front of it.

“Bad news, Morse. Bright wants you to battle and he will be there in person,” told Thursday.

Morse sighed and said, “I figured as much. I’m surprised I haven’t had to battle sooner.”

“How come you haven’t had to battle? Its usually mandatory for all officers to have a Pokemon Battle when they start or going up the ranks,” said Thursday.

“Someone I know told them I didn’t have to,” told Morse.

“And who would that be?” questioned Thursday.

“I prefer not to say, sir,” said Morse, looking down at the floor.

Thursday sighed and said, “Doesn’t matter anyway. The match will happen by the end of the week.”

“Who’s my opponent?” wondered Morse, looking back up at Thursday.

“Jakes.”

“I figured as much.”

Sighing, Thursday said, “You be careful. I know you helped Strange beat Jakes, but he isn’t someone to underestimate. I can bet that Bright will have the two of you use more than one Pokemon.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, sir. I’ll be fine,” said Morse. His tone made it sound like it was a fact.

“Don’t get cocky, Morse,” advised Thursday.

“I’m not being cocky, sir. I’m just stating a fact,” said Morse.

The end of the week had arrived and both Morse and Jakes were standing on opposite sides of the Battle Yard. A large crowd was in the stands, waiting for the battle to begin, mostly to see Morse in action. Thursday, Bright, and Strange were included in the audience.

As like last time, an officer stood as referee.

“This will be an one-on-one Pokemon Battle. Each Trainer will only be allowed to use three Pokemon each. The winner will be decided when all of either Trainers’ Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers will only be allowed to switch out Pokemon in between battles, not during,” instructed the ref and then said, “Choose your first Pokemon.”

“Go, Joltik,” summoned Jakes, tossing a Poke Ball. 

Out of the Poke Ball came Joltik.

“Jolt jolt.”

“I choose you, Grovyle,” called out Morse, also throwing a Poke Ball.

Out came a Grovyle, who had a black armband around his upper arm.

“Gro grovyle.”

“Begin,” shouted the ref.

“Joltik, use Electro Ball,” ordered Jakes. 

Joltik quickly charged an orb of yellow and orange electricity with yellow electric sparks around it in front of its mouth and shot it at Grovyle.

“Dodge it,” said Morse, which Grovyle did and continued to as Joltik was ordered to continue to use Electro Ball, but none of them made contact or even got close.

As this was happening, in the stands, Thursday said, “He’s doing pretty well.”

“But still, using a Grass type against a Bug type. He’s at a disadvantage,” said Bright.

“Pokemon types doesn’t always decide a match,” said Thursday.

Back to the battle, Jakes shouted, “Fight back, Morse.”

“Why? None of your attack have even gone near Grovyle,” answered Morse.

Jakes growled and yelled, “Joltik, use Bug Bite.”

Joltik’s fangs began to glow white and grew a bit. She charged at Grovyle at a quick pace.

When Joltik was close to Grovyle, Morse ordered, “Grovyle, Bullet Seed.”

Grovyle suddenly shot out glowing yellow seeds at a rapid rate at Joltik, which made contact, pushing the yellow spider back.

“Now, Energy Ball,” commanded Morse.

Putting his hands together, Grovyle formed a green ball of energy in between them and once it was ready, he then brought his hands forward and fired the ball at the Joltik before she could recover from the last attack. Again, the attack made contact, pushing Joltik back even further.

“Joltik, slow Grovyle down with Electroweb,” instructed Jakes.

Sparks of yellow electricity appeared in between Joltik's mandibles and she fired it as a stream of yellow electricity into the air. As it flew through the air, the tip opened up and expanded, forming into a large spider web of electricity. 

Grovyle did not make any moves to dodge it.

“Why isn’t Morse telling Grovyle to dodge it?” questioned Bright, Neither Thursday nor Strange answered.

Finally, Morse ordered, “Grovyle, use Leaf Blade. Cut down that web.”

The three leaves on Grovyle's forearms glowed white with a green outline and combined into one long sharp blade. He was able to easily cut through the web.

Everyone who was watching was surprised. Nothing Jakes and Joltik were doing seemed to be working.

This bothered Jakes, who shouted, “Joltik, use Slash.”

Joltik’s front legs glowed white and she charged at Grovyle.

“Grovyle, Dig,” said Morse.

Grovyle quickly burrowed into the ground before Joltik could get near him.

Joltik stopped and looked around. Her legs ceased to illuminate. 

Everyone began to look around, wondering where Grovyle would come out from, except for Thursday, who was watching Morse.

Thursday had mainly watched Morse throughout the battle. It surprised him how calm Morse was in battle. He stayed in control and did not get excited when the battle was going his way. Morse seemed to be a natural at battle like it was second nature to him. Thursday had never seen anything like it.

Back on the field, Grovyle had not yet appeared. Jakes and Joltik kept looking around for any sign.

Then suddenly Morse said, “Grovyle, finish this.” 

With this, Grovyle popped out of the ground from right under Joltik, sending the yellow spider into the air.

When Joltik landed, she was knocked out.

“Joltik is unable to battle. Grovyle is the victor,” announced the ref. the audience started to cheer, except for Thursday and Bright, though Thursday did clap for Morse.

What surprised some was when Morse had Grovyle return to his Poke Ball.

“Why would he have Grovyle return? He wasn’t injured,” questioned Bright.

“He probably doesn’t want to wear Grovyle out. He may also want to show the variety of Pokemon that he has,” suggested Thursday. Bright nodded absentmindedly and they went back to watching the match.

“Don’t think this is over, Morse. It isn’t by a long shot,” said Jakes and he tossed another Poke Ball, calling out, “Go, Primeape.”

“Primeape prime.”

“Typhlosion, come on out,” shouted Morse, throwing a Poke Ball.

Coming onto the field, Typhlosion roared, “Typhlosion,” summoning flames around his neck. Just like Grovyle, Typhlosion had a black band around his arm.

The audience was surprised to see a Typhlosion as most of them had never seen one.

This time Morse was the first to attack.

“Typhlosion, use Swift,” commanded Morse.

Typhlosion shot out multiple golden stars, all of which speedily went at Primeape and made contact without fail.

“Now Flame Charge,” shouted Morse.

Typhlosion repeatedly stomped on the ground until a cloud of dust covered his body and he emerged from the cloud, covered in flames, and charged at Primeape, smashing into his foe.

“Primeape, Karate Chop,” shouted Jakes.

“Dodge it,” quickly said Morse.

Primeape went at Typhlosion and started to attack him with chopping motions, but Typhlosion evaded the assault and was not hit once.

“Typhlosion, fight back with Swift,” ordered Morse.

After dodging another chop, Typhlosion fired another series of golden stars at close range. This time Primeape was knocked back and did not land on his feet.

“Primeape, use Rage,” commanded Jakes.

Primeape quickly got up onto his feet and his body turned red as he charged at Typhlosion, attacking in a wild manner.

But Typhlosion, not even having to be told to, dodged the attacks.

“His Typhlosion doesn’t even have to be told to dodge all the time. That’s surprising. Most Pokemon wait until they are told to move,” said Thursday.

“I wonder why he hasn’t told Typhlosion to use an attack like Flamethrower. That attack would certainly finish this battle or at least cause a lot of damage,” wondered Bright.

“Sir, Typhlosion hasn’t yet learn Flamethrower,” said Strange. Thursday and Bright turned to look at him.

Strange gulped and finished saying, “Morse’s Typhlosion just recently evolved from Quilava. This is Typhlosion’s first battle since evolving.”

“I’m not sure it was wise of Morse to use Typhlosion. It’s not usually wise to send out a freshly evolved Pokemon without knowing that Pokemon’s strength,” suggested Bright.

“I don’t know about that, sir. Typhlosion seems to be doing well. Just like Grovyle, he hasn’t even been hit by any of Primeape’s attacks,” said Thursday.

“Well, we will just have to watch and see what happens,” said Bright.

On the battlefield, Typhlosion was still dodging Primeape’s wild attacks. It was then when Morse said, “Typhlosion, use Swift and then Flame Charge.”

Typhlosion struck Primeape with third series of golden stars, putting some distance between them before stomping on the ground again to make a cloud of dust that covered his body and he charged from the dust, body surrounded by flames and made a critical hit.

“Typhlosion seems a lot faster than before,” noticed Strange.

“When Flame Charge is used. It raises the user’s Speed. To a degree though,” explained Thursday.

Back on the battlefield, Primeape was badly hurt and was having trouble getting up, but he would not stay down.

“Typhlosion, lets finish this with Solar Beam,” commanded Morse. A lot of people were surprised at this. A Fire type Pokemon knowing a Grass type move.

A bright light began to form in Typhlosion’s mouth and was charging.

“Get up, Primeape,” shouted Jakes, but to no success.

Once it was ready, Morse shouted, “Fire.”

Typhlosion shot the beam out and it made a direct hit. Smoke covered part of the field where Primeape was. When it cleared, Primeape was knocked out.

The ref announced, “Primeape is unable to battle. The battle goes to Typhlosion.”

Typhlosion roared in victory. The flames around his neck went out and he suddenly ran up to Morse. Once he was in front of Morse, he nuzzled his Trainer’s hand and received a pat to his head.

“You did really well, Typhlosion. Take a break,” said Morse, having Typhlosion return to his Poke Ball.

“I have to say that was unexpected. Typhlosion knowing Solar Beam, but it is smart. Knowing a Grass type move takes care of a Fire type’s weaknesses of Water, Ground, and Rock types and earlier with Grovyle knowing a Ground type move like Dig takes care of a Grass type’s weakness against Fire and Poison types. Morse thinks about the weaknesses of his Pokemon and teaches them moves that can fight it. Very smart,” said Thursday.

Bright did not say anything, but he did glance at the Inspector before looking back to the battlefield.

On the battlefield, Jakes said, “I still have a chance, Morse. I’m not backing down.”

“Good. I don’t like Trainers who give up in the middle of a battle,” said Morse.

With a Poke Ball in his hand, Jakes said, “Lets do this, Buizel.” He threw the Poke Ball and out came Buizel.

“Buizel bui.”

“Frogadier, standby,” called out Morse, also throwing a Poke Ball. Frogadier came out. She also had a black band around her arm.

“Frog frogadier.”

“Buizel, Water Gun,” called out Jakes.

Buizel released a spiral stream of water from his mouth.

“Use Water Pulse, Frogadier,” commended Morse.

Frogadier formed a blue sphere between her hands released it.

Both Water attacks hit each other in a head-on collision, which caused a small explosion and smoke filled the area between the two Pokemon.

“Frogadier, Ice Beam,” ordered Morse.

Suddenly multiple beams of light blue energy shot out of Frogadier’s mouth and went through the smoke, making a direct hit.

No ice formed on Buizel, but the orange weasel received a bit of damage through it was not much since the attack was an Ice type move.

“An Ice type move? That’s not a strong move against a Water type,” said Bright.

“Probably better than using a Water type move,” suggested Thursday.

“Buizel, Quick Attack,” shouted Jakes. 

In a burst of speed, Buizel charged at Frogadier.

“Smokescreen,” said Morse.

Frogadier released a thick black smoke for her mouth.

Buizel ran through the smoke and came out of the other end. Coming to a stop, he turned around and looked around where the smoke was floating. The black smoke slowly started to disappear, but Frogadier was nowhere to be seen. Instead, there was a hole.

“So Frogadier also knows Dig,” stated Bright.

“It is useful against Electric types and knowing Ice Beam is good against Grass types,” explained Thursday.

On the battlefield, Frogadier had suddenly appeared out of the ground and attacked Buizel from the left side of the orange weasel.

Morse then ordered, “Frogadier, use Water Pulse.”

Another blue sphere was charged and thrown at Buizel, which made contact. 

Buizel flew back before coming to a stop on his back.

“Buizel, get up and use Double Slap,” ordered Jakes.

Buizel stood up, but he seemed to be having trouble. Suddenly he began to hit himself repeatedly.

“What’s wrong with Buizel?” questioned Strange.

“Water Pulse sometimes can confuse a Pokemon when it hits them,” explained Thursday.

“And it seems that Buizel is feeling the effects of it,” said Bright.

“Buizel, snap out of it,” shouted Jakes. Buizel shook his head and then focused on Frogadier.

“Buizel, use Sonic Boom,” commanded Jakes.

Buizel’s two tails glowed white and he flipped around, sending a large shockwave at Frogadier. 

“Frogadier, Dig,” ordered Morse.

The blue frog quickly burrowed into the ground, dodging the shockwave.

Frogadier did not stay in the ground for long and swiftly attacked Buizel.

“Buizel, Water Gun,” said Jakes.

Buizel quickly got onto his feet and fired another spiral stream of water.

“Ice Beam,” ordered Morse.

Frogadier shot another beam of ice.

The two attacks collided, but Ice Beam quickly overpowered Water Gun and made a direct hit.

Buizel flew back and hit the ground. This time, he did not get back up.

The ref announced, “Buizel is unable to battle. Frogadier is the victor. The winner of the match is DC Morse.” The audience began to cheer, except for Thursday and Bright. Everyone was talking.

“I can’t believe it. Jakes’s Pokemon couldn’t even touch Morse’s Pokemon.”

“Morse is really strong.”

“If Jakes couldn’t even touch him, I definitely know I couldn’t.”

“Well, I believe that Morse has proven himself worthy, sir. I could say that he is probably one of the strongest Trainers I have seen,” said Thursday.

Bright said, “As long as he doesn’t get to high if himself. Just because he won one match doesn’t mean much.” With that said, he left.

Thursday sighed and shook his head. He stood up and was about to leave when Strange said, “Sir.” 

Turing to face him, Thursday said, “Yes, Strange?”

Strange took a deep breath and said, “I think you should know. Those Pokemon that Morse used against Jakes, they’re not his best.”

Raising an eyebrow, Thursday asked, “What do you mean?”

“The Pokemon he used are those that need a lot more training,” told Strange and then said, “That’s what Morse told me.”

“But the Pokemon he used, they didn’t even get injured. Jakes’s Pokemon couldn’t even touch them,” said Thursday, bewildered. 

“That’s because Morse had watched Jakes battle before and he knew the strength of Jakes’s Pokemon and how to fight him,” told Strange.

“If Morse had stronger Pokemon, why didn’t he use them?” asked Thursday.

“Morse told me he doesn’t like to completely overpower his opponents unless he has to,” said Strange.

Thursday nodded and left the stands, heading in the direction that Morse had left. Catching up with the DC, he called to him. Morse stopped and turned to face him.”

“Sir?”

Once Thursday was standing next to Morse, he said, “That was a great battle, Morse. You played smart. I haven’t seen a battle like that in a long time.”

“Thank you, sir,” said Morse.

“Though Strange says that you have stronger Pokemon,” told Thursday. At this, Morse looked away.

“Don’t worry. Strange explained why and I understand. Its kind of you to do that,” said Thursday.

Then he said, “Maybe someday we can battle and I can see some of your strongest Pokemon.”

Morse looked up at him and said, “I don’t know, sir.” With that, he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading. Hope you have a wonderful day/night. Also, HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!!!!  
> Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the New Year. I hope you have been enjoying this fic. Thank you for reading it and for the reviews. Hope all is well. Here is the next chapter.  
> Also, I do not own Endeavour or Pokemon or their characters.  
> This will be using ideas from the Pokemon Games, Anime, and some of my own ideas.  
> Most of the information comes from these two sites:  
> http://pokemondb.net/pokedex/national  
> and  
> http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Main_Page

# First a Trainer, but then a Detective

“Rai raichu.”

Wondering through the city of Oxford was a lone Raichu. He looked like any normal Raichu except for the small golden tail ring that was kind of close to the lightning bolt on his tail.

Coming to a stop, Raichu stood on his hind legs and looked around in search for something. As he stood there, people walked around him. At least until.

“Hey, look. It’s a Raichu.”

Raichu turned to see two teenagers behind him.

“Cool. Lets catch it.”

Surprised and a bit afraid, Raichu started to run with the two teens following close behind. Turning the corner, Raichu raced down the sidewalk, gaining a bit of distance, but the teens were not giving up.

Then suddenly Raichu saw a person, someone he recognized and he ran towards that person.

“Raichu,” he called out, catching that person’s attention. It was Strange.

Raichu jumped and was caught by Strange.

“Hello,” said Strange and then continued to say, “This is a bit of a surprise. What seems to be the matter?”

It was then when Strange saw the tail ring. Smiling at Raichu and said, “Hey matey. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.”

“Rai rai raichu.”

The two teens appeared and stopped in front of Strange.

“Hey Officer. We were going to catch that Raichu,” said one of the teens. The other nodded.

“Sorry to say, but this Raichu already has a Trainer who’s a mate of mine,” told Strange, looking at the two teens.

“How do you know that this is your friend’s Raichu?” asked the second teen.

“Because of the tail ring,” explained Strange. Raichu raised his tail to show the teens his ring.

The teens groaned and walked away.

Looking back at Raichu, Strange said, “Well matey, lets get you back to Morse.”

“Rai rai.” Raichu climbed up Strange and held onto him by his shoulders. The two of them headed off.

Back at the station, Morse was at his desk, writing up some reports. He did not see Strange walking in. he only looked up when he heard, “Raichu.” Looking up, he saw Strange and on his shoulder was Raichu.

Morse stood up and went over to Strange and Raichu, who jumped off Strange’s shoulder and into Morse’s arms.

“Raichu, what are you doing here?” questioned Morse.

“Raichu raichu,” said Raichu, waving his hands up at Morse happily.

“He was running from two teens who were trying to catch him. He saw me and ran right up to me,” told Strange.

“He was looking for me. Been trying to come to work with me since I started here,” said Morse and looking at Raichu, he said, “So you went on your own to find me.”

“Raichu.”

“Who’s this?” They turned to see Thursday standing there.

“This is Morse’s Raichu, sir,” told Strange.

“Raichu has been trying to come with me to work, but I don’t let him so he decided that he would come on his own and find me,” explained Morse.

“But he found me instead and I brought him to Morse, sir,” said Strange.

“Well,” started Thursday, raising a hand to scratch the top of Raichu’s head, who liked it, as he said, “I don’t think it would be any trouble with Raichu being here as long as he doesn’t cause any problems.”

“Don’t worry, sir. He won’t. Right, Raichu?” said Morse, looking down at Raichu, who was still in his arms.

“Rai rai raichu,” said Raichu, waving his arms around, telling them not to worry.

“Good. Now back to work,” said Thursday.

“Sir,” said both Morse and Strange.

As Morse was finishing up reports, Raichu was standing by his desk, looking around the whole office, at all the people and their Pokemon and the activities they were doing with curious eyes.

“Well, who’s this?” Both Morse and Raichu turned to see Jakes and Sneasel walking into the office and heading towards them.

“This is my Raichu,” told Morse.

Sneasel moved so that he was standing in front of Raichu.

“Sneasel sneasel,” said Sneasel, sounding as if he wanted to fight. Raichu looked at the weasel Pokemon with a wondering expression.

“You’ve never had a Pokemon out before. Why now?” questioned Jakes.

“It wasn’t exactly by choice. He came on his own,” said Morse.

“So your Raichu doesn’t listen to you,” said Jakes with a smirk on his face. 

“Its not that he doesn’t listen to me. He just likes to be with you,” told Morse.

Before Jakes could say anything back, Thursday came up to Morse’s desk to see if he wanted to go to lunch, which Morse agreed to.

Standing up from his desk, Morse said, “Lets go, Raichu.”

“Rai rai,” said Raichu. He climbed onto Morse and held him by his shoulders. The weight of Raichu on his shoulders kind of pulled Morse down, but he did not complain.

At the pub, Thursday pulled out his sandwich when Morse was coming with the drinks, Raichu still on his shoulder. It was only when the Constable was witting down that Raichu jumped off, taking the seat next to his Trainer.

Morse was rubbing his shoulder when Thursday asked, “Alright, Morse?”

Looking at Thursday, Morse answered, “Yeah, I’m fine. Raichu still thinks he is as light as a Pikachu when he’s riding my shoulder when he’s not.” As he was saying this, Morse was gently petting the top of Raichu’s head.

“Raichu raichu,” said Raichu as he nuzzled against Morse’s hand.

He continued to say, “But I don’t mind. It’s a habit of his and I just need to get use to it.”

“How long have you had Raichu?” asked Thursday.

“Since I was ten. He was a Pichu as the time. He was the first Pokemon that I caught,” said Morse.

“But he wasn’t your first Pokemon?” questioned Thursday.

“No. My first Pokemon wasn’t Pichu. I already had my first Pokemon since I was six,” told Morse.

“But that’s illegal. You can’t have a Pokemon till your ten,” said Thursday. 

“Well, we at first called him a Family Pokemon until I was ten,” said Morse, a bit nervous.

“Smart,” said Thursday and then asked, “Who was your first Pokemon?”

“You wouldn’t believe me,” said Morse.

“I would. You’re not the type to lie,” said Thursday.

“It would still be better if you saw him with your own two eyes,” said Morse.

Knowing that he would not get an answer, Thursday decided to change the subject.

“Is Raichu one of your strong Pokemon that Strange told me about?” he asked.

“Yes, he is. Raichu is one of my top Pokemon, especially among my Electric types,” said Morse, patting Raichu on the head.

“You should then use him in the Team Battle next week,” suggested Thursday.

“Team Battle?”

“You didn’t see the notice,” said Thursday, sighing. He then explained, “Once a year, Cowley Police Station has two-on-two Pokemon Battles. Officers are placed into teams and battle one another. Teams are picked by the Police Superintendent.”

“Whom has Bright put me with?”

“He has put you with Strange?” answered Thursday.

Sighing in relief, Morse said, “That’s good. Strange would at least work with me. Who are our opponents?”

Thursday seemed a little bothered as he said, “It’ll be Jakes and me.”

Morse only looked a bit surprised. “At least it will be an interesting match,” he said.

“So will you use Raichu?” asked Thursday.

“I don’t know,” said Morse. He then felt a pull on his sleeve and turned to see it was Raichu.

“Rai rai raichu.” 

“You want to battle?” questioned Morse.

“Rai raichu,” said Raichu, nodding his head.

Sighing, Morse said, “Fine. You can be in the Team Battle.”

Raichu cheered.

“Well, this will be a great battle for me. I finally get to battle you and see one of your strong Pokemon at the same time,” said Thursday and then told, “Don’t worry. I won’t tell Jakes about you using Raichu.”

When they were back at the station, Morse and Raichu went to find Strange.

Strange was in the office with his Heracross by his side. When Raichu saw the blue beetle, he jumped off Morse’s shoulders and went up to Heracross.

“Rai rai raichu,” said Raichu in a friendly manner.

“Hera hera heracross,” responded Heracross in a friendly manner.

The two Pokemon chatted, as did their Trainers.

“I just heard it from Thursday,” told Morse, quietly.

“What do you think our chances are? Jakes won’t be a big problem, but Thursday is tough. He has beaten more than one opponent at once before,” whispered Strange, a bit worried.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve battled many tough Trainers. Also, I’m going to be using Raichu, but we need to practice team battling. It’s a lot harder than most people think,” muttered Morse.

Strange spoke softly, “I can’t believe that you are using Raichu. I thought you would never use one of your strong Pokemon. At least not so openly in front of everyone.”

“Raichu wanted to battle and it has been a while since he has been in a proper battle. Most of the time he is in a practice battle with one of my other Pokemon,” whispered Morse.

“So practice at your place this Sunday?” questioned Strange.

Morse nodded.

“See you then.”

The day of the Team Battle had cam and it was time for the battle between the team of Morse and Strange against Thursday and Jakes.

The ref stepped up and instructed, “This will be a two-on-two Pokemon Battle. Each Trainer will only be allowed to use one Pokemon each. The winning team will be decided when either team’s Pokemon are unable to battle. Choose your Pokemon.”

“Go, Sneasel,” shouted Jakes, tossing a Poke Ball.

“Sneasel sneasel.”

“Lets go, Heracross,” called out Strange, also tossing a Poke Ball.

“Heracross.”

In the stands, the audience was watching with wonder. All of them were curious about which Pokemon Thursday and Morse were going to use.

“Go, Arcanine,” announced Thursday, throwing out a Poke Ball.

Out came an Arcanine, who barked, “Arcan arcanine.”

“I choose you, Raichu,” summoned Morse, throwing out a Poke Ball too.

“Raichu raichu.”

The ref looked at the two team’s Pokemon and shouted, “Begin.”

“Raichu, Dig,” commanded Morse just as Strange ordered, “Heracross, up in the air.”

Raichu quickly burrowed into the ground at the same time as Heracross flew into the air.

“What are they up to?” questioned Jakes.

“They’re making sure that they get the first hit in,” explained Thursday.

“Raichu, now,” shouted Morse.

Just then Raichu came out of the ground from right below Sneasel. He attacked the dark weasel.

“Arcanine, help Sneasel. Take Down,” ordered Thursday. Arcanine charged at Raichu.

“Heracross, block Arcanine with Stone Edge,” called out Strange. Suddenly several stones were flying at Arcanine.

“Arcanine, dodge it,” commanded Thursday. Arcanine was barely able to dodge the rocks, only taking minor damage, but he was unable to help Sneasel.

Back with the other two Pokemon, Sneasel took damage and went up a bit into the air.

“Raichu, send Sneasel flying with Iron Tail,” said Morse.

“Raichu’s tail began to glow silver and he made a direct hit on Sneasel, sending him into the air.

“Now,” said Morse.

“Now Heracross, use Brick Break,” shouted Strange.

Heracross’s hands started to glow white as he flew at Sneasel and struck him.

With that, Sneasel came falling at high speed to the ground and made impact.

Raichu backed off to the other side of the field and watched to see if Sneasel would get up or not.

Sneasel tried to stand, but he fell and was knocked out.

“Sneasel is unable to battle,” called out the ref.

Jakes returned Sneasel to his Poke Ball and turned to Thursday, saying, “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Its alright, Jakes. Arcanine is tough,” said Thursday. He then ordered, “Arcanine, Flamethrower on Raichu.”

From his mouth, Arcanine shot out a stream of fire at Raichu.

“Raichu, Thunderbolt,” commanded Morse.

Electricity crackled from Raichu’s cheeks and released powerful bolts of lightning.

Both of the attacks collided. This caused an explosion and smoke filled the field. As the smoke began to clear, Morse nodded at Strange, who shouted, “Heracross, Aerial Ace.”

Heracross dived down so fast that he became a blur and made contact with Arcanine, who slid back, but stayed on his feet.

“Raichu, Iron Tail,” ordered Morse.

Raichu charged into what was left of the smoke, his tail glowing silver. Coming out from the other side of the smoke, Raichu went at Arcanine and struck the fiery canine with his tail.

This again pushed Arcanine back, but stayed on his feet.

“Take Down on Heracross, Arcanine,” shouted Thursday.

Arcanine charged at Heracross at a great burst of speed and before anyone could do anything, the fiery canine tackled the blue beetle.

“Now use Flare Blitz on Heracross,” quickly commanded Thursday.

Arcanine hurriedly jumped back before flames surrounded his body and he charged right at Heracross, who was having some trouble getting up.

“Raichu, Volt Tackle.”

Raichu jumped in front of Heracross and swiftly ran at Arcanine, his body surrounded by golden electricity.

Both Pokemon charged at one another at such speeds that anyone who had blinked would have missed the collision. The impact caused an even bigger explosion than before and also made the whole area shake. Smoke again filled the field.

When the smoke cleared, red sparks encircled Arcanine’s body at the same time that yellow sparks formed around Raichu, causing both Pokemon pain.

“What’s wrong with them?” asked Strange.

“Moves like Volt Tackle and Flare Blitz cause recoil damage to the Pokemon that use them,” explained Morse. He then said to Thursday, “Having two attacks that cause recoil damage. That’s a little risky for most Trainers.”

“What’s a battle without a little risk,” responded Thursday.

A small smile appeared on Morse’s face as he ordered, “Raichu, Thunderbolt.”

“Flamethrower, Arcanine,” shouted Thursday.

Again both attacks collided, causing smoke to surround the field.

“Now,” shouted Morse.

“Heracross, Stone Edge,” ordered Strange.

Rocks flew through the smoke and hit Arcanine with full power. The fiery canine was knocked off his feet and was sent flying. He landed on his side. Even though e was severely injured, Arcanine managed to slowly rise onto his feet.

“That’s it, Arcanine. We don’t lose so easily,” said Thursday. He then ordered, “Now use Close Combat on Heracross.”

Arcanine galloped at Heracross.

“Raichu, Iron Tail.”

With his tail glowing silver again, Raichu came at Arcanine from the side and slammed his tail into the fiery canine. Sliding sideways, Arcanine again managed to stay on his feet, but was shaky.

Strange was about to call out another attack, but he was stopped when Morse put a hand on his shoulder. Looking at him, Strange saw Morse shake his head and they both turned to look at Arcanine.

Arcanine was having real trouble staying on his feet, but soon he collapsed onto the ground and did not get back up.

“Arcanine is unable to battle. Victory goes to Morse and Strange,” announced the ref.

The audience cheered and was soon filled with chatter. People had a hard time believing that Thursday lost.

Thursday walked up to Arcanine and petted him.

“You did well, Arcanine,” said Thursday gently. Arcanine nuzzled his Trainer’s hand.

Morse and Raichu went up to the two of them and asked, “How’s Arcanine?”

“He’ll be fine. Just needs to rest and he’ll be right as rain,” said Thursday.

Digging into his pocket, Morse pulled out an Oran Berry.

“Here, Arcanine. You can have this,” told Morse, holding the berry in front of Arcanine.

Looking at Morse, Arcanine barked happily and gently took the berry out of Morse’s hand. He ate it and once he was done, Arcanine barked cheerfully, saying thank you.

“That’s kind of you,” said Thursday.

“Its no trouble. I have several Oran Berries,” told Morse.

“Not just that. It was kind of you stopping Strange from attacking again. Most would have just attack to make sure they had won,” said Thursday.

“Well, I don’t believe kicking a man when he’s down and the same for Pokemon,” said Morse.

“Your Raichu did well. Arcanine wasn’t even able to touch him,” said Thursday.

“Your Arcanine is very strong, sir. We only had the advantage in numbers,” told Morse.

“But your Raichu probably would have won even without Heracross,” said Strange, walking up to them with Heracross.

“Don’t say that,” said Morse.

“We won’t know that until we have an one-on-one battle,” said Thursday.

“Rai rai,” said Raichu, looking at Arcanine. He looked like he wanted to battle again.

“Arcan arc,” said Arcanine in agreement with Raichu.

“Raichu, now is not a good time to battle, especially with Arcanine. Both of you need to rest from the battle the two of you just had,” said Morse.

“Raichu,” said Raichu in a sad tone.

“We’ll just have to battle some other time,” said Thursday.

“That’s a battle I have to see,” said Jakes, who had just walked up to them.

“Me too,” agreed Strange.

“What do you say, Morse?” asked Thursday.

Morse looked at all of them before he answered, “Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading. Hope you have a wonderful day/night. Welcome to the New Year. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Endeavour Morse is probably the biggest mystery at Cowley Police Station. At least he is to his fellow police officers. He is an officer who prefers to keep quiet and not to have a Pokemon Battle when challenged. Many wonder about him, including his higher-ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I hope you have been enjoying this fic. Thank you for reading it and for the reviews. Hope all is well. Here is the next chapter.  
> Also, I do not own Endeavour or Pokemon or their characters.  
> This will be using ideas from the Pokemon Games, Anime, and some of my own ideas.  
> Most of the information comes from these two sites:  
> http://pokemondb.net/pokedex/national  
> and  
> http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Main_Page

# First a Trainer, but then a Detective

Time has gone by since the Team Battle and so have the cases. None have been horrible though, just the usual car theft and breaking and entering. At least that was until the strangulation of Evelyn Balfour, whose body was found in a boxcar at a rail yard. Along with the poisoning of Grace Madison, Morse had found a connection, which was opera.

With Thursday able to convince Bright to take Morse off general duties, the DC was on the case.

On a morning, Morse was parking the car in front of Thursday’s house. At the door, he knocked and waited for a moment for the door to open, revealing Thursday’s daughter, Joan. At her side were her Buneary and Teddiursa. 

“Hello, uhhh, good morn…” started Morse.

“Daaaad,” called out Joan, looking back into the house.

She turned back to look at Morse, who just stood there waiting.

“Well, don’t stand on ceremony,” said Joan.

“It’s probably best if I wait in the car,” told Morse.

“It’s probably best if you just do as you’re told,” said Joan and with that, both of her Pokemon went up to Morse and began to push him into the house.

They went into the dining room, where Thursday’s son, Sam, was having breakfast.

“You’ve come in, then. I’m impressed. Most of Pop’s it takes at least six months,” said Sam as Morse walked in. At Sam’s feet was his Growlithe.

“That lump is my brother, Sam. Do you want a cuppa?” asked Joan.

“Uhhh, no, I’m fine. Thanks, Ms. Thursday,” said Morse just as Thursday’s wife, Win, walked in with her Leavanny right behind her. 

“Ms. Thursday. She gets a lot of that down at the bank. Start calling her that at home, she’ll start getting airs. That’s Joan, love,” told Win.

They continued to talk until Thursday was ready to leave and the two of them headed to the station. In Thursday’s office, Bright introduced a Dr. Daniel Cronyn, a psychiatrist who specialized in the study of deranged murderers. Dr. Cronyn gave a profile to the police, telling them that the killer is highly intelligent and has complete absence of the notions of good and evil.

Hearing this, Morse tried to interview Grace Madison’s nephew, Philip, but his sister will not allow it. However, Morse and Thursday found an address for a Ben Nimmo, who was a journalist that had an appointment with Grace Madison. They came upon an abandoned farmhouse and when Thursday flipped the switch on the fuse in the basement, a turntable started to play “Aida”, Ramades’ final aria, a song he sang before being entombed alive. With this knowledge, they found out that Ben Nimmo is just another victim.

With the arrival of Jakes, Strange, Bright, Cronyn, and other officers, they listen to the pathologist, Max DeBryn, as he described the manner of Ben Nimmo’s death. Soon after, Jakes showed them a picture of Morse that was tacked up onto the wall that came from the Oxford Mail. They also found a score of a song that is known as “the list song”, from “The Mikado”.

This caused Dr. Cronyn to remember an old patient from Bellvue Sanatorium. A musical prodigy named Keith Miller who had killed his mother. He was from Oxford.

Because of a fire that destroyed Bellvue’s records many years before and there was no department’s file, the investigation into Keith Miller revealed nothing, but Morse found that the victims’ names indicated the mnemonic device for the notes on the treble clef, at least on the lines. This told them that the next victim’s name would start with a “D”. At this time, a young girl named Debbie Snow was kidnapped, with only her shoe left behind.

From the Oxford Mail, Editor Dorothea Frazil received an orchestral score for the opera “Snow Maiden.” She gave it to the police.

A message left in the shoe led Morse to the Bodleian Library and he found out that Keith Miller was now there. Pursuing him, Morse received a knife wound. A logic puzzle was soon found, a Bocardo syllogism. It took a while, but Morse soon realized that Bocardo was the name of the prison where martyrs were held before burned. The door to the prison was displayed in a church tower. At the church, they found a coffin containing little Debbie, unharmed.

Unfortunately, the next morning, both Philip and Faye Madison found the corpse of Dr. Daniel Cronyn at the doctor’s office. His body was burned by acid beyond recognition. He was the killer’s “D”.

Later on, Dorothea Frazil gave the detectives new information from an old editor about a musical prodigy who killed his mother, but his name was not Keith Miller. It was Mason Gull.

At the station, Morse received a phone call that was broadcasting “Tosca” and soon figured out that Keith Miller was an anagram for “I’m the killer” and that Gull had killed the real Dr. Cronyn to steal his identity so that he could kill the people who were connected to his trial. Ben Nimmo and Evelyn Balfour’s mother, Gertrude Tate, were witnesses for the prosecution and the judge was Grace Madison’s husband. Knowing that the next victim’s name began with an “F”, he believed it to be Faye Madison, but when they found her alive at The Oxford Scholars Choral Association, Morse realized that it was not Faye Madison, but Fred Thursday.

Rushing to the rooftop where Gull had Thursday at knifepoint and was trying to force the DI to jump off. Morse tried to lunge at Gull to stop him, but was forced to back off when a beam of black and purple light almost hit him. This caused Morse to fall and land on his side.

Landing in front of Gull was a Zoroark, his Zoroark.

“We can’t have you interrupting, Morse. Zoroark, use Night Slash,” called out Gull.

Both of Zoroark’s claws glowed crimson and he charged at Morse.

“Morse, get out of here,” shouted Thursday, but they both knew that he would not be able to.

Morse watched as Zoroark was getting closer, but before the attack could reach him, a small blue orb of energy hit Zoroark, causing him to go flying away from the DC.

Thursday was confused as to what happened and he looked to Morse. To his surprised, the Inspector saw a Lucario helping Morse onto his feet. Gull seemed as surprised as him.

“Thanks, Lucario. You’re a lifesaver,” said Morse.

Dusting Morse off, Lucario said, “Lucario.” He then turned to Gull and angrily said, “Lucario lucario lucario.” 

“He said that it was a bad idea of what you had Zoroark try to do to me,” informed Morse.

“Well, it won’t matter after we are done here. Zoroark, Night Slash on the Inspector here,” ordered Gull, nodding at Thursday.

Before Thursday could pull out a Poke Ball, Zoroark was almost right in front of him.

“Morse quickly shouted, “Lucario.”

In a blink of an eye, Lucario was standing in between Thursday and Zoroark and waved his arm in a slashing motion in Zoroark’s direction, causing a blue light to appear and pushed Zoroark back.

“Zoroark, Focus Blast,” shouted Gull.

“Use Aura Sphere, Lucario,” ordered Morse.

Both Pokemon put their hands together and an energy sphere formed between them, Zoroark’s was a yellow orb and Lucario’s was a light blue. They soon fired both of the spheres, which caused a collision. A large amount of smoke formed between the two Pokemon.

“Lucario, Close Combat,” commanded Morse.

“Lucario rushed into the smoke and quickly came through the other side, right at Zoroark. When he was right in front of Zoroark, Lucario repeatedly punched and kicked him at a rapid pace. With one last kick, Lucario sent Zoroark flying across the roof.

When Zoroark landed near the edge of the rook, he did not get back up.

But Lucario was not done. He went right up to Gull and knocked him down.

“Lucario lucario,” said Lucario in a threatening manner, standing over Gull.

Walking over to Lucario and Gull, Morse said, “I think he’s had enough, Lucario.”

Looking away from Gull, Lucario turned to Morse and stared at him with a worried expression.

“I’m fine,” assured Morse.

Moving from his spot, Thursday went up to the three of them and forced Gull to his feet. Morse helped restrain him with Lucario watching them close by. They soon saw Bright, Strange, Jakes, and some other uniformed officers coming towards them. They both took Gull and Zoroark away.

Once they left and it was only Morse, Thursday, and Lucario on the rooftop, Thursday asked, “Alright, Morse?”

Morse and Lucario turned to look at him and the DC nodded. Thursday did not believe him.

“Lucky that your Lucario came when he did. Has he been following you?” questioned Thursday, looking at Lucario and saw a black collar with a colorful round stone hanging from it around his neck.

“Probably, not sure. He always seems to know when I’m in trouble so he comes rushing to protect me. He’s overprotective,” told Morse and then said, “He probably started to follow me after I was injured.”

“How would he have known?” questioned Thursday.

Morse looked at Lucario and then back at Thursday and said, “He just does.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. School has made me very busy so updating this will take me some to do. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading. Hope you have a wonderful day/night. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Endeavour Morse is probably the biggest mystery at Cowley Police Station. At least he is to his fellow police officers. He is an officer who prefers to keep quiet and not to have a Pokemon Battle when challenged. Many wonder about him, including his higher-ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I hope you have been enjoying this fic. Thank you for reading it and for the reviews. Sorry it has taken so long for me to update this. This semester at school has been hell. Hope all is well. Here is the next chapter.  
> Also, I do not own Endeavour or Pokemon or their characters.  
> This will be using ideas from the Pokemon Games, Anime, and some of my own ideas.  
> Most of the information comes from these two sites:
> 
> http://pokemondb.net/pokedex/national
> 
> and
> 
> http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Main_Page

# First a Trainer, but then a Detective

Summer had come to an end and with that, the autumn rains began to pour.

On a rainy night, silence surrounded a Pokemon Lab until out of the blue, loud noises could be heard within the Lab. Shouting and lights could be seen and heard inside the building as the lab security were chasing a small group of unknown people with some Pokemon. Suddenly an explosion caused a hole in a wall, letting the mysterious group escape into a wooden area that was right next to the lab. Security tried to follow them, but soon lost them.

The following morning. Oxford City Police were at the lab, investigating with Thursday and Jakes having just arrived on the scene.

“I wonder why City Police are investigating this. This is County’s jurisdiction,” said Jakes.

“The head of the lab called Bright earlier this morning and wanted City Police to investigate. Supposedly, a City Police officer lives somewhere on the Lab’s lands. Guess they wanted that officer to be part of the investigation. Someone they know and trust,” assumed Thursday.

They walked into the lab and were informed by a police constable on the situation and what they had found so far, which was not much.

“You must be Detective Inspector Thursday and Detective Sergeant Jakes,” stated a voice.

The two officers turned around to face a man in a long white coat. He was in his mid-to-late thirties and was a tall, strong looking man with light tan skin. His combed back hair was dark brown and he had hazel eyes. His clothes were not expensive looking, but not cheap either. Holding onto his shoulders was a Meowth. 

“And you would be?” asked Thursday.

“Professor Thomas Willows. I am the head of this Lab. Pleasure to meet you,” greeted Willows, holding his hand out, which both Thursday and Jakes shook.

“May I ask how you know us?” questioned Jakes.

“Oh, one of your fellow officers told me that you would be coming to investigate,” informed Willows.

“The one who lives on the grounds?” wondered Thursday.

“Yes,” answered Willows.

“Where is this officer? I need to know any information that he may know,” said Thursday.

“Well, he isn’t in the Lab. He’s searching the grounds for any signs that the intruders may have gone. Even though he only moved here at the beginning of this year, he already knows the land better than anyone who works here,” told Willows.

“Was he in the lab at the time of the break-in?” asked Jakes.

“No, he lives in a cabin about half an hour walk away from here. One of the security officers ran to his cabin right after the intruders escaped. He’s been searching the grounds since,” informed Willows.

“We’ll head to this cabin and see if we can find this officer and talk to him. If he isn’t there, we’ll start our own search from there,” said Thursday.

Thursday and Jakes turned and were about to walk away when Willows called out, “I would be careful if I were you.”

The two officers looked back at the Professor and Jakes asked, “Why?

“The beyond the Lab can be dangerous. Some of the wild Pokemon don’t tend to like strangers walking around,” explained Willows and then advised, “I would stick to the path. It will lead you to the cabin and you’re less likely attacked by any of the wild Pokemon on it, but you might have to worry about your officer’s Pokemon. They won’t like it if they think someone is sneaking around their Trainer’s home. They are very protective of him.” With that, the Professor left.

Thursday and Jakes looked at one another before the Sergeant said, “You know, we didn’t ask him who this officer is.” They turned back to where the Professor was heading, but he was already gone and they could not find him.

The two of them found the path and began to walk along it.

“Hopefully we can find this officer soon. His knowledge of this area will be very useful to us,” said Thursday.

“But who would want to live all the way out here, especially if they work at Cowley Police Station. It would take them at least an hour to get to the Station by car. I don’t even want to know how long by foot,” said Jakes. Thursday nodded in agreement.

After a while, they came upon a small cabin that was next to a small pond on one side and woodland surrounded the rest. Walking up to the cabin, they saw that the door was slightly opened.

“The intruders might be inside,” whispered Jakes.

They slowly walked up to the cabin and gently pushed the door until it was open all the way. The two of them went inside, cautiously. Inside the cabin, it was empty.

Relaxing a bit, the two officers looked around the cabin. Inside there was a kitchen and table with chairs on one side of the room and a large bookcase that was full of books, a desk and chair that was against with a window in front of it that had some items on it, including a little radio, and a reading chair with a lamp that was on a table stand that was right next to it on the other side. In between the two sides was a fireplace with a mantle that had nothing on it. In front of the fireplace was a small sofa with a table stand on one side. Near the kitchen side of the room was a door that led to another room, most likely a bedroom. On the other side was another door the led to a bathroom. A large chest was against the back of the sofa, facing the door that Thursday and Jakes just came through.

Thursday and Jakes turned to face each other before Thursday nodded towards the bathroom, wanting Jakes to go check it out while he headed to the bedroom.

The bedroom was a medium size room with not many personal objects in it. It had a small bed that was nicely made with a large chest at the foot with another sizeable chest opposite of the bed with another desk, which had a record player and a few LPs on it, with a chair and a smaller bookcase that contained many records and books. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a lamp on it. On the other side of the bed was a door that led to a closet. And against the wall facing the door that led to the living room was a large dresser.

Thursday headed to the closet and looked through it, finding a few button shirts, jackets, pants, ties, a coat, and a pair of shoes. He walked away from the closet and went up to the chest that was at the foot of the bed. Opening it up, he saw that half of the chest contained a box full almost to the brim with Poke Balls. There had to be hundreds of Poke Balls of different types like Poke Balls, Great Balls, Net Balls, Nest Balls, etc. and all of them were in their reduce size form. In the other half of the chest was another box, but this one was sealed and when Thursday tried to open it, he found that it was locked. Not wanting to mess with it any more than he had, the Inspector closed the chest.

He then went to the other chest and opened it. This one had a different contents. In this chest, there seemed to be a few frames and another large box. Not wanting to mess with the box yet, Thursday looked through the frames. He was surprised to see a set of badges, each of them had a different design and color. It took a moment for Thursday to realize that these were Pokemon Gym Badges, each of them from a different region such as the Kanto, Johto, Orange Islands, Kalos, etc. Looking through the frames, he was a bit surprised at seeing the collection of badges.

Putting the frames back, Thursday closed the chest and was heading out of the room when a faint glowing caught his attention. He turned to the bed where he saw a round object leaning against the pillows at the head of the bed. Walking to the bed, Thursday picked up to the object and examined it. He realized it was a Pokemon Egg. It was white with blue and red triangular spots and kind of large and heavy. As he gazed at it, the Egg suddenly glowed again.

Suddenly Jakes walked into the room and said, “No one’s in the cabin and nothing seems out of the ordinary.” He then saw that Thursday and asked, “What do you have there, sir?”

“A Pokemon Egg and it’s going to hatch soon,” answered Thursday. The Egg glowed again. Setting the Egg back where he found it, he two of them left the room and were heading out of the cabin.

“I didn’t find any evidence of who lives here. Did you?” wondered Jakes.

“None, but whoever it is, he’s a powerful Trainer,” told Thursday.

Jakes was about to say something as they stepped out of the cabin when they realized they were not alone. They were surrounded with their back to the cabin by several Pokemon. There was a Mightyena, two Poliwags, a Totodile, a Durant, a Spearow, a Pansear, a Pansage, a Panpour, a Furret, a Stantler, a Chatot, a Pidove, a Hawlucha, and a Luxio. They all were wearing either a black collar or armband and all of them did not look happy to see them.

“Sir?” asked Jakes, looking questioning at Thursday.

“There must be the Officer’s Pokemon,” assumed the Inspector. His hand slowly went to his belt, reaching for one of his Poke Balls.

The Mightyena saw this and growled at him, taking a step closer.

Before anything could happen though, a voice called out, “Mightyena, stand down.” The officers and the Pokemon turned to look to the side in the same direction to see someone coming out of the woods. The Pokemon were not surprised, but seemed happy. It was the officers who was surprised. It was Detective Constable Morse who was coming towards them.

Mightyena and soon the other Pokemon quickly went up to Morse, who knelt down and began to pet Mightyena and Furret.

“Morse,” called out Thursday.

Morse looked up at the Inspector and stood up, saying, “Sir.”

“So you’re the one who lives here,” stated Jakes.

“Yes,” said Morse and then turned to look at Thursday and said, “Sorry about this, sir. They probably thought you were the intruder.” He walked right up to them, Mightyena by his side with his other Pokemon right behind him.

“Probably didn’t help that we just came out of your cabin after searching it,” told Thursday.

A confused expression appeared on Morse’s face as he said, “Searching for what, sir?”

“We saw the door open and thought that the intruders might have been in there,” told Jakes.

Realization quickly appeared on Morse’s face as he answered, “Oh. I always leave the door open so that my Pokemon can go in and out as they please.”

“Any luck on your search?” asked Thursday, wanting to change the subject.

“No sign of them so far. I’ve checked about a fifth of the land with no luck, mostly because any tracks would have been washed away the rain. All my Pokemon have probably been told to watch out for any strangers, which is why my Pokemon here treated you unkindly. I am sorry for that,” said Morse.

“No harm, no foul,” said Thursday. He then said, “We have some questions for you though.”

Morse nodded and said, “Might as well do this inside.” He looked towards his Pokemon and nodded his head to side. With that, they left, except for Mightyena. He followed the officers into the cabin.

After refusing tea, the three officers took a seat at the table with the Inspector and Sergeant facing the Constable.

“Tell us what you know,” said Thursday.

“Late last night around midnight, one of the Lab’s security guards knocked on my door. I was asleep at the time and was woken up by this. He informed me that a group of people with their Pokemon broke into the Lab and stole some file. The security guards tried to stop them, but they were overpowered by the thieves and their Pokemon. They escaped by blowing a hole through the wall and running into the woods. With the cover of dark and the rain, the guards lost track of them. This occurred less than an hour before I was awaken by the guard. As soon as I was ready, I went in search of any trace left by the thieves, which was difficult because of the rain. As I search, any of my Pokemon I saw along the way, I told them to watch out for any strangers and to inform me immediately, which is what happened when they saw you and I came as quickly as I could and found you,” informed Morse. 

“Do you have any idea who did this or why?” asked Jakes.

“Well, I don’t know who did it, but I have an idea of why,” told Morse as he petted Mightyena’s head. 

“Which would be?” questioned Jakes.

“They were probably looking for any information and most likely the whereabouts of a Pokemon or maybe multiple Pokemon,” explained Morse.

“Why do you say that?” asked Thursday.

“Because of the research that this Lab does,” said Morse. When the two officers looked at him with questioning expressions, he explained, “This Lab researches about everything on the specific Pokemon. Such as type, abilities, stats, moves, evolution, etc. They even research the locations that you could find them and why they live there. This Lab has a file on almost every Pokemon there is. These thieves probably took a file so that they could know the location and any information on a certain Pokemon or many Pokemon. The Lab won’t know which Pokemon until they find out which file or files are missing.”

“That could take a while,” said Jakes. Thursday nodded in agreement.

“So you searched about a fifth of the grounds,” stated Thursday.

“Yes. I’ve searched the lands near the lab and any spots that thieves could have been hiding, but there hasn’t been any signs of them having been there. I was heading to some tunnels that they could staying in when my Pokemon alerted me about you,” informed Morse.

“We’ll come with you,” said Thursday.

The three officers and Mightyena walked out of the cabin and headed to the tunnels with Morse and Mightyena taking the lead.

“I hope you’re not the only one searching the grounds. It’ll take too much time with just you,” said Thursday.

“I’m not the only one. Strange is searching the other side of the grounds. He’s the only other officer who knows these lands as well as the people who works at the Lab. Some other uniforms are with them,” informed Morse.

After about a five minute walk, they arrived at a large hillside that had an opening that lead into the hill. Inside it was very dark with only minimum lighting coming from mining chain lights that were connected to either sides of walls.

“Be careful. Some parts are not as lighted as others. There are also quite a few wild Pokemon and some of my Pokemon that live here so be cautious, especially of where you step,” told Morse.

As they started to make their hike into the hillside, it was eerie. It was completely quiet, not a sound could be heard.

“Why is it so quiet?” asked Jakes, his voice at a bit of a whisper.

“The Pokemon here are probably still asleep or have gone out through another tunnel. Besides the one we just came through, there are three other openings. They could also be in a different cavern. These tunnels and caverns are long and go pretty deep. It’s easy for anyone to get lost, particularly if they don’t know the layout,” informed Morse.

“How many caverns are there?” asked Thursday.

“There are two large caverns and several smaller caverns,” answered Morse.

“Are there any other hillsides with tunnels, caverns, or caves on this land?” asked Thursday.

“There is. It’s about a forty-five minute walk from here and then you have to cross the large lake to reach the closet entrance from here. It takes over an hour to reach it from the entrance we just came from,” enlightened Morse.

“And I guess there are a bunch of Pokemon in there too,” said Jakes.

Morse nodded.

Without warning, a loud roar echoed through the tunnel.

“What was that?” asked Jakes.

“Druddigon. He must have woken up,” said Morse and then said, “He probably knows that we are here.” As he finished saying that, they had just walked into a large cavern. Looking around, they saw a lot of Pokemon having just been woken and were beginning their day. Soon a few Pokemon, a Geodude, a Machop, a Whismur, and a Crobat, were coming up to them. Like Morse’s other Pokemon, they had either black armband or collars on them.

Morse held his arm out, allowing Crobat to land on it. He turned to his fellow officers and said, “I had Crobat here check all the tunnels and caverns to see if any of the thieves had come by or used this area as refuge.” He then looked at the purple bat and asked, “Anything?”

“Crobat cro cro bat bat,” said Crobat.

Sighing, Morse said, “Nothing. There has been no sign of anyone unusual having come through here.”

“Where could they be?” muttered Thursday, more to himself.

“We could try that other hillside,” suggested Jakes.

“It would be for the best. Morse, is there a quicker way to that other hillside?” asked Thursday.

“Yes, there is a tunnel that we can take from here, which will take us about halfway there,” told Morse. He then looked at Crobat and said, “Keep an eye out for anything.” With that, he let Crobat fly away with the other Pokemon soon following.

They began to head in direction with Morse in the lead and were halfway through the cavern when they heard something coming at them. As it was coming closer, they saw it was a Druddigon. Thursday and Jakes took a step back, but Morse and Mightyena stood their ground. The Inspector and Sergeant were surprised when they saw Druddigon, who had a black collar around his neck, stopped right in front of the Constable and Mightyena.

“Hey Druddigon,” greeted Morse, raising his hand as the red and blue dragon moved his head to it and nuzzled his Trainer’s hand gently. With his other hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Cheri Berry, giving it to Druddigon, who quickly ate it.

“Keep an eye on things here, Druddigon,” said Morse, who patted Druddigon’s snout gently. With that, Druddigon left.

“That was your Druddigon?” asked Jakes.

“Yes. He just came to check who was walking across his territory,” said Morse, as he began to walk towards another tunnel. Thursday and Jakes followed.

“What would have happened if you weren’t there?” questioned Jakes.

“He would have attacked you,” said Morse, in matter-of-fact tone.

They walked into another tunnel and after over ten minutes, they walked into the sunlight. Outside, they were surrounded mostly by tree with one side being a large lake.

“It’s not too far from here. Just about a five minute walk from here,” informed Morse.

Before they arrived at the hillside, there was a loud explosion and smoke could be seen coming from an area that was on the other side of the trees. Without saying a word, the three officers and Mightyena quickly ran towards the smoke.

Coming through the trees, they came upon a path where four Pokemon were having a battle with two Trainers. It was a two-on-two Pokemon Battle with the two Trainers on the same side. Both of the Trainers were wearing the same black long sleeve shirt with pants and boots and on their heads, their heads were covered by black beanies. One of the Trainers was a male and the other was a female. The male Trainer was commanding an Electrike and the female Trainer was ordering a Poochyena. They were up against a Totodile and a Fennekin. 

The Totodile had a black armband around his arm and Fennekin had a black collar around her neck.

“Totodile. Fennekin,” called out Morse.

Totodile and Fennekin looked to the side and became happy at seeing Morse.

“Toto toto,” said Totodile.

“Fennekin fenne,” said Fennekin.

“Damn it,” cursed the male Trainer.

“Sir,” someone shouted.

All of the people looked to see Strange and a few other uniform officers coming towards them.

“Sir, they’re with the thieves. There were two more with them,” informed Strange as he and the other officers came to a stop.

“Morse, take care of these two. We’ll catch up with the others,” ordered Thursday, but as they took a step towards the direction that the other two thieves went, a volt of electricity stopped them in their tracks.

“We’re not letting get pass up,” shouted the male Thief.

“You’ll have to get pass us,” told the female Thief.

“That won’t be difficult. Fennekin, Ember. Totodile, Water Gun,” ordered Morse.

“Poochyena, use Shadow Ball,” shouted the female Thief.

“Shock Wave, Electrike,” commanded the Male Thief.

Fennekin fired a blanket of small orange flames from her mouth. Totodile released a spiral of water from his mouth. Electrike’s body became surrounded by electricity and released a beam of light blue electricity from his body. A black ball of energy began to form in front of Poochyena’s mouth and was soon fired. The four attacks hit one another, causing a large smoke cloud to form between them.

Before the smoke cleared, Morse instructed, “Fennekin, use Flame Charge on Electrike. Totodile, Ice Punch on Poochyena.”

An icy blue light surrounded Totodile’s fist as he charge into the now thin layer of smoke and came out of the opposite side, making a direct hit on Poochyena. Red-yellow flames covered Fennekin’s body as she stormed through the smoke and soon slammed into Electrike, also making a direct hit.

“Now finish it with Ember and Water Gun,” directed Morse.

Another array of attacks shot out from Fennekin and Totodile. Ember had hit Electrike while Water Gun had struck Poochyena. This caused both of the Thieves’ Pokemon to be knocked out.

“No,” cried out both of the Thieves. They both quickly returned their Pokemon to their Poke Balls and tried to get away.

“Oh no you don’t,” shouted Jakes. Soon all of the officers and Morse’s Pokemon came to a turn in the path, they heard a cry of surprise up ahead. They came upon the two Thieves, who were sitting on the ground with a dark green vine wrapped around each of them. Right next to them was an Ivysaur with a black armband one of his front legs.

“Good job, Ivysaur,” praised Morse.

“Ivysaur ivy,” said Ivysaur.

Thursday turned to two of the uniformed officers and commanded, “You two, stay with me. Take them down to the Station.”

“Ivysaur, stay with them until you reach the Lab,” ordered Morse.

“Yes, sir.”

“Ivy ivy.”

The two officers and Ivysaur left with the two Thieves, who were still wrapped in vines.

Soon Morse, Thursday, Jakes, and Strange along with Mightyena, Fennekin, and Totodile ran along the path, hoping to catch up with the two other Thieves. Soon the path split and they had to split-up. Jakes and Strange took one way and Morse and Thursday took the other way with his Pokemon following them. The direction that the Inspector and Constable were heading was towards Morse’s cabin.

Somehow they managed to catch sight of the two Thieves coming out of Morse’s cabin. One of the Thieves was carrying the Pokemon Egg that Thursday had saw earlier. They come to a stop at a bit of a distance from the Thieves.

“Put that down now,” shouted Morse when he saw the Egg in one of the Thieves’ hands, who was a female. The other one was male, who was carrying a bag.

“Why should we?” asked the female Thief and then said, “Having this will make sure that you don’t try anything. Now where are the other two who were with us?” 

“They’ve been arrested, which you two will be so give it up,” called out Thursday.

“Not while we have a chance,” said the male Thief, who tossed a Poke Ball, calling out, “Go, Gurdurr.”

“Gurdurr gur.”

The female Thief pulled out a Poke Ball and tossed it, shouting, “Come on out, Kirlia.”

“Kir kirlia.”

“Now you’re going to let us go or we can fight, but know that if we lose, the Egg takes a great fall and like they say, ‘All the King’s horses and all the King’s men couldn’t put Humpty together again.’ It would be for the best if you let us go,” advised the female Thief.

Something though caught Morse’s eyes and he said, “I don’t think so. Lucario.”

Suddenly Lucario rushed down from the roof of the cabin and was soon next to the female Thief. He grabbed the Egg, pushing the Thief to the ground. Lucario quickly backed off until he was right next to Morse.

“Good job, Morse,” praised Morse.

“Lucario cario,” said Lucario, holding the Egg close.

“Damn it. Gurdurr, Rock Throw,” shouted the male Thief.

Gurdurr slammed his steel beam into the ground, causing a bunch of rocks to fly at them.

“Mightyena, dodge it and then use Fire Fang,” ordered Morse.

Mightyena swiftly dodged the rocks as flames filled his mouth and shortly bite Gurdurr’s arm. Flames surrounded the area until Mightyena released him.

“Kirlia, use Magical Leaf,” commanded the female Thief.

Kirlia raised her hands above her head and then brought them forward, releasing multiple glowing light green leaves from her hands. The leaves flew right at Mightyena, making a direct hit. Mightyena was pushed back, but shook it off.

Thursday reached for a Great Ball and tossed it, calling out, “Espeon, lets go.” Out of the Great Ball came an Espeon.

“Espeon espe.”

“Espeon, use Shadow Ball on Kirlia,” ordered Thursday.

“A black and purple ball of energy formed in front of Espeon’s mouth and soon shot it at Kirlia, making a direct hit, pushing Kirlia back and causing quite a bit of damage.

“Gurdurr, use Power-Up Punch on Espeon,” instructed the male Thief.

Gurdurr’s fist began to glow with an aura that was red-orange. He charged at Espeon.

“Espeon, Psychic.”

Espeon’s eyes started to glow light blue. Suddenly, just as Gurdurr was near Espeon, he came to a stop, a pale blue light outlining his body. He was then thrust backward, past the Thieves, colliding with a tree.

The male Thief was shocked. He accidently dropped the bag.

“Kirlia, Psyshock on Espeon.”

Kirlia floated into the air and closed her eyes. Out of the blue, three thick masses of light blue, blue, and purple energy formed around the front of her body. She then fired the orbs at Espeon.

“Mightyena!”

In a flash, Mightyena placed himself in front of Espeon, using his body as a shield, taking the hit. Surprisingly, the attack caused Mightyena no harm.

“Psychic type attacks have no effect on Dark types,” enlightened Morse.

“But Fighting types attacks do. Use Wake-Up Slap, Gurdurr,” shouted the male Thief.

Already on his feet, Gurdurr charged at Mightyena with his hand raised to attack.

“Iron Tail, Mightyena.”

Mightyena’s tail glowed silver and struck Gurdurr with it before he could have landed his attack. This finished Gurdurr.

“Nnnnoooo,” yelled the male Thief, returning Gurdurr to his Poke Ball. He went to pick up the bag, but unexpectedly, the bag was gone. Looking around, he saw that Lucario had the bag, that he had given the Egg to Morse before going to retrieve the bag.

“Damn it. No other choice then,” muttered the female Thief, pulling off her beanie, revealing shoulder length chestnut color hair.

When Morse saw this, he was surprised. He recognized her. Thursday saw this.

“Mightyena, Crunch,” quickly ordered Morse.

With his fangs shining white, Mightyena charged at Kirlia.

“Kirlia, Double Team,” commanded the female Thief.

Kirlia’s body began to shine a bright white light and created multiple copies of herself. At this, Mightyena stopped in his tracks, his fangs not glowing anymore.

Soon the two Thieves were standing next to each other.

“You win this time, but it won’t be the same like last time,” said the female Thief and then she ordered, “Kirlia, Teleport.”

With this, the three of them were gone, causing the copies to disappear.

Sighing in relief, Morse sat down on the ground with the Egg in his arms.

“All right, Morse?” asked Thursday, looking down at him.

“I will be,” answered Morse. Mightyena walked up to him and sat down by his side. Lucario went to his other side and dropped the bag onto the ground, taking a seat next to him. Fennekin and Totodile came up to him, checking that he was all right.

“All of you did very well,” praised Morse, petting his Pokemon gently with the Egg on his lap.

Abruptly, the Egg started to flash white and then glowed white before transforming into a Pokemon. When the light died away, it revealed to be a Togepi.

“Togepi toge,” cheered the newly hatched Pokemon, looking up at Morse.

“Well, this is a surprise,” said Thursday as his Espeon walked up to them, gazing at Togepi.

Togepi looked towards Thursday when she heard his voice and then at all the Pokemon around b them with wonder in her eyes.

“Welcome to the world, Togepi,” greeted Morse, lifting her up in his arms.

“Sir,” shouted someone.

They turned to see Strange and Jakes coming towards them.

“Did you find the Thieves, sir?” questioned Jakes.

“We did. Got the files back, but they escaped using Teleport,” informed Thursday.

Strange walked up to Morse and said, “Hey matey, your Egg hatched.”

“It just did,” said Morse. He stood up and face them, turning Togepi around in his arms so that she could see them too.

“What is it?” asked Jakes.

“This is Togepi,” informed Morse.

“Well, before we focus on the newly hatched Pokemon, we best return these files to the Lab,” said Thursday, picking up the bag. He then returned Espeon to her Great Ball.

“Sir,” said the three officers.

Morse turned to face Lucario, who was now standing next to him.

“Here Lucario. Watch Togepi while we finish this,” said Morse, handing Togepi over to Lucario.

“Lucario,” said Lucario, taking hold of the Spike Ball Pokemon.

As the four officer headed to the Lab, Fennekin and Totodile stayed with Lucario and Togepi while Mightyena stayed with Morse.

After returning the bag of files to Professor Willows, who was thankful. With this, the police began to back up.

Morse watched this from a distance with Mightyena sitting by his side.

Thursday walked up to him.

“Bright should be happy. Retrieved the stolen files back and caught two o0f the four Thieves,” said Morse.

“He should,” agreed Thursday and then said, “Take the rest of the day off. I’ll clear it with Bright. You can write your report tomorrow morning.”

“Sir…” began Morse, but stopped when he looked at Thursday and saw that there was no point in arguing.

“Yes, sir.”

“I do have some questions for you,” said Thursday. Morse looked at him with a curious expression.

“You knew that girl. The one with the Kirlia. She seemed to know you. How?” questioned Thursday.

With a heavy sigh, Morse began to say, “For quite a few years, I use to travel.”

“You use to travel,” said Thursday and then explained, “I saw the Gym Badges. You’re pretty good.”

Morse shrugged and continued to say, “Anyway, during my time in the Kanto and Johto regions, I came upon her. Her name is Alexa. She became part of this group called Team Rocket.” 

“Team Rocket?”

“They were a group of thieves who tried to steal or capture rare and strong Pokemon and sell them on the black market to fund their projects, which were to conduct experimental research on Pokemon. Most of them were cruel,” informed Morse.

“What happened to them?”

“A handful of Trainers, including myself, decided to stop them so we fought back along with the police in those regions and some other officials. And it worked. Their leader, Giovanni, was arrested along with his second-in-commands. It was the last time I’ve seen or heard from or about them,” told Morse.

“And this girl? Alexa? Who’s she?”

“She was a top level grunt. She had a bit of a command over some of them. I don’t know what happened to her or several other members of Team Rocket. Never really thought about it until now,” informed Morse.

“So Pokemon Thieves,” stated Thursday. He stared at Morse before he said, “They probably came after you quite a bit. Your Pokemon seem very strong to me.”

“They did. To the point of annoyance. They especially went after Lucario,” said Morse.

“Lucario?” asked Lucario.

“Well, Lucarios are kind of rare and if trained properly, they can be very strong,” said Morse.

Thursday nodded and said, “The question is, what is she after?”

“I’m not exactly sure, sir,” said Morse.

There was a moment of silence between them before Jakes came up to them, telling Thursday that they were ready to leave. Jakes walked away and Thursday followed him, but stopped. He turned to Morse and said, “You did well, Morse. Very well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading. Hope you have a wonderful day/night. Bye.


End file.
